Attention is directed to my United States issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,913,573 (10/21/75) and 3,996,933 (12/14/76) on Intrauterine Contraceptive Devices and 4,102,998 (7/25/78) on a Process for Prevention of Venereal Disease. These patents are directed to intrauterine devices and are effective when utilized and properly inserted and maintained. However, many persons have not or will not seek medical aid for such protection and yet will utilize condoms, contraceptive sponges, diaphragms, vaginal suppositories, contraceptive and non-contraceptive liquids, creams, jellies and foams which can be self applied.
The incidence of venereal disease is increasing at an alarming rate as sexual morals change in the direction of more sexual promiscuity extending into younger and younger ages. Inasmuch as many persons engaged in sexual activity, whether within the accepted moral codes or without, are still concerned about birth control, a large number of partners in intercourse are willing to utilize mechanical birth control devices such as condoms and diaphragms, and/or contraceptive (and non-contraceptive) liquids, creams, salves, foams, etc.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide protection to both male and female partners whenever either one of them is willing to use birth control devices and methods of the type mentioned. This will increase the prevention coverage materially over those who seek medical aid in the form of intrauterine devices.
The invention contemplates the use of medicament chambers and medication layers which will provide protection against venereal disease and even some curative treatment in the event it is incipient or in the initial stages.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is described and the manner and process of using the invention is set forth to enable a person skilled in the art to make and use the invention.